Momentos
by Wilkilen
Summary: Lily Evans tuvo una vida difícil, pasó por momentos tristes, confusos, divertidos, como cualquier persona. Pero su vida precisamente no fue como la de cualquier persona. [Viñetas para 30vicios, sin orden cronológico]
1. Lluvia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. que me disculpa por hacer desastres con ellos _

**_N/A: Estas serán una serie de viñetas para 30vicios sobre Lily Evans._**

**_Espero que gusten. Dedicadas a Denu por ayudarme y ser una gran amiga. También a Mile (toxic.secrets) por ser mi Beta _:D_.  
_**

**_Esta corresponde a la segunda palabra de la tabla:_**

**Lluvia:**

Miro la ventana, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer. Llueve más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte. Los alumnos, apurados, entran al castillo. Siempre me sorprendió que las personas huyeran de la lluvia. Al contrario de todos, como siempre, yo dejo mis estudios y salgo del castillo. Ya no se ve a nadie en el jardín. Mejor.

Mis pies tocan el pasto mojado. Se hunden en el barro. Me gusta como se siente el agua correr sobre mi rostro. Me gusta sentir como el agua cae sobre mi pelo y mi ropa. Me siento libre. Empiezo a correr. Corro, recordando todas esos días lluviosos que con Petunia salimos al parque de enfrente y mamá nos decía que entremos a la casa, que nos íbamos a resfriar y nosotras salíamos corriendo, mientras cantábamos _"Till there was you", _nuestra canción favorita, nuestra canción de hermanas.

Y empiezo a cantar, no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que recuerdo mi infancia, esa canción viene a mi mente y necesito cantarla

_There were bells on a hill ,But / I never heard them ringing. / No I never heard them at all / Till there was you._

Al tiempo que las primeras palabras salen de mi boca, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos. Perdiéndose entre las gotas de lluvia. Una lágrima que pronto es un llanto silencioso. Un llanto mezcla de alegría y melancolía. Mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia. Mezcla de alivio y angustia.

El agua de lluvia limpia mis lágrimas, llevándose todas mis tristezas, purificando mi alma.

Y sigo cantando, pero ya no me doy cuenta, el sonido sale de mi garganta por su propia cuenta, aliviando mis penas, liberando mi dolor, ese dolor producto del recuerdo de mi infancia feliz junto a mi hermana.

_There was love all around/But I never heard it singing./No I never heard it at all/ Till there was you. _Y la canción llega a su fin. Y este era el momento en que Petunia y yo comenzábamos a girar y a girar sobre el barro, para después marearnos y caer al suelo, ensuciándonos nuestra ropa y riendo. Nos quedábamos tiradas mucho rato, mientras el agua nos mojaba y charlábamos de cualquier cosa hasta que sentíamos frío y volvíamos a casa a darnos una ducha caliente.

Estoy sentada en el pasto, apoyada en un árbol, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos cubriéndome la cara, mientras sigo llorando. Llanto de congojas acumuladas. Hace años que no lloraba, hace años que no expreso el desconsuelo que padezco, hace años que el sufrimiento me envuelve, impidiéndome muchas veces sonreír.

Recuerdo el día que me separó de Petunia para siempre, como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerdo sus palabras, que aún hoy me taladran los oídos. _"Vete, vete a tu maldito colegio de anormales. Déjame en paz, no me hables, no me mires. Ignórame, como yo lo haré contigo. Te odio, subnormal"_

Es el día de hoy que todavía siento punzadas en el corazón al recordarlo.

_Te odio. _Con esas dos palabras se puede herir mucho más que con un sinfín de puñaladas.

Mucha pena era ya para mí separarme de ella y más grande fue mi pesar al sentir su rechazo. Sé que no me odia. Atrás de su enojo se veía claramente tristeza. Tristeza, igual que la que sentí yo, igual que la que siento ahora.

Pero todo este dolor se irá, en algún momento se irá. Como la lluvia limpia mi llanto, yo misma limpiaré mi pena.

* * *

**_Hagan una cosa, cambien los tomates por un rr. _**


	2. Café

**N/A: Esta viñeta es una mezcla de un recuerdo mío, con algo que me dijo una amiga, con algo inventado, todo adaptado para Lily xD. En principio fue un experimento, no iba a publicarlo, es más, lo iba a tirar, pero después, le tomé cariño y bueno, acá está . Espero que guste. Dedicado nuevamente a Denu y Mile (toxic.secrets). Palabra: café**

Es invierno y es temprano. Casi no hay luz, sólo pequeños destellos de un sol que comienza a amanecer. Pero eso no impide que Lily Evans cambie su rutina, no, Lily se despierta, como todos los días, antes que el resto del colegio. Le gusta desayunar sola en el gran comedor y sentarse leer sin toda esa gente que cuchichea alrededor. Y el frío no cambia eso, no, Lily se baña, se viste y baja.

Se sienta en un rincón y en seguida una elfina le sirve el té con leche y unas tostadas con mermelada.

—Muchas gracias —dijo mientras la elfina se retiraba.

Toma su té despacio, come las tostadas y saca de su bolso Rojo y Negro de Stendhal. Después de leer un rato, se percata de que alguien más está ese día en el gran comedor. Alguien que la observa detenidamente, registrando cada detalle, archivando en su memoria cada segundo. Alguien que está sentado justo al lado suyo, tomando despacio un café. Ella no sabe como ni cuando llegó ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Nunca él ha estado tan cerca de ella, bueno, sí lo había estado, pero nunca la observó a tan corta distancia, sin que ella le gritara. Nunca había podido contar cuántas pecas tiene en la nariz su adorada pelirroja.

Ella lo mira, lo mira fijo, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Él sostiene la mirada.

Sus rostros se acercan. Despacio. Sus labios se rozan.

Lily no piensa, James tampoco.

De a poco, ella abre la boca, le cede paso a la lengua de James, que suavemente los empuja.

Sus lenguas se juntan. La de ella explora su boca, lame cada milímetro de paladar, saboreando, tiene gusto a café. En su vida le ha gustado el café, pero ahora sabe tan bien. Siente a James en su boca. Besa pausadamente, como si no creyera que eso estuviera pasando, y realmente no lo cree.

Ella lo toma de la nuca, atrayéndolo más, ordenándole que la bese con más fuerza. Así lo hace. Ahora el beso es apasionado, es una mezcla de salivas y sabores. Mezcla de café y té con leche. Es un beso líquido, un beso diferente.

Ambos corazones laten fuerte. Ambos chicos están acalorados.

Se separan. Ella se levanta de la silla tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, más tarde pensará en lo que acaba de hacer. De momento no puede olvidar el gusto de su boca. Se relame, pensando, sabiendo que se volverá a repetir, pero no será igual. Esa poderosa sensación nula sus pensamientos.

Nunca creyó que algo podía provocar ese efecto en ella.

Nunca creyó que James Potter pudiera desestabilizar de esa manera todos sus sentidos.

Nunca creyó que el café llegara a gustarle tanto, y menos en un beso de James Potter.


	3. Faldas

**N/A: Esta me sirve para 30vicios, pero la hice para drabbles30min.  
Elijo una de las palabras a elección y la palabra es "faldas" )**

Le gustaba observarla, de lejos, de cerca. Siempre. Cuando hablaban, cuando sonreía, cuando reía; le fascinaba ver como cerraba lo ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás, el suave sonido de su risa.

Aunque lo que le encantaba era verla con falda, sentada, estudiando en el jardín. La brisa a veces levantaba un poco las tablas de la pollera. El mismo vientito que le enfriaba los labios, tornándolos más rojos aún.

Le era delicioso ver las largas piernas de la pelirroja. Le hacían desearla, lo incitaban. A veces las rozaba con las manos o con los pies y en ese momento se le nublaban sus sentidos y un fuerte calor lo invadía, lo consumía.

Trataba desviar sus ojos, los posaba en otra parte. Se concentraba en el libro, la ventana, incluso en sus ojos. Pero le era inevitable volver a su falda, a sus piernas. No podía no pensar en como le gustaría tocarla con sus ásperos dedos, hacer que se estremezca con el contacto de sus yemas.

Sabía que era imposible, ella no le pertenecía. Jamás sería suya y jamás podría sentir lo que había bajo esa falda con tablas. Por eso sufría con verla, sufría al sentirse tentado.


	4. Sudor

_N/A: Éste fue el regalo navideño de toxic.secrets. Está sin betear, porque, precisamente es el regalo de mi beta xD. Como uno de sus personajes es Lily, decidí ponerlo aquí y corresponderlo para 30vicios. Tengo casi abandonada mi tabla, aunque tengo varias viñetas sin betear ni publicar que corresponden a los 30vicios. En fin, FELIZ NAVIDAD, Mile._

* * *

**Palabra a elección: sudor**

Emitió un suspiro, un bufido. Se pasó las manos manchadas con el aceite de la moto por su sudorosa frente y volvió a suspirar. No lograba modificarla. Él no lograba arreglar eso.

Apoyada en la pared y con una sonrisa de superación en el rostro, Lily lo observaba.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso, Evans? —le escupió él de forma agresiva pero irónicamente sensual.

—¿Te respondo? —le contestó ella chasqueando la lengua y ladeando la cabeza.

—No gracias y ahora, por favor...

—Si lo pides tan amablemente, entonces te ayudo —se acercó a la moto y la miró detenidamente por un rato. Solo la respiración agitada de Sirius interrumpía el silencio hasta que un "ajá, lo tengo" de Lily lo terminó de cortar.

—Ven, ayúdame un poco con esto, así termino más rápido —pidió ella. Él dudó un segundo y luego se acercó. Trabajaron un rato hasta que, definitivamente, terminaron. Estaban acalorados y sucios.

—Voy a probarla—dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el asiento de cuero —sube —ordenó golpeando atrás de él y en su lenguaje se interpretaría "lo has hecho todo tú, mereces probarla conmigo". Ella subió detrás suyo.

—Irá a una velocidad... considerada, te recomiendo que te sujetes bien de mí —le aconsejó mientras ella, levemente, enrojecía. Tomó el consejo y lo llevó a cabo. Se abrazó de su espalda pegoteada por la transpiración –su camisa estaba tirada por algún rincón- y se aferró a ella. Le gustaba el olor de Sirius. Era tan masculino, tan potente, tan atrayente.

Volaron durante un tiempo y Sirius frenó de golpe. La boca de ella se chocó contra su espalda y sus labios se mojaron con esas pequeñas gotitas que yacían en la espalda de Sirius. Se separó, despacio y saboreó el sudor. Se lamió los labios, cerró los ojos y saboreó.

Él se dio cuenta, sonrió, volvió a arrancar y a frenar. De nuevo un roce de espalda con labios. Solo que ahora, Lily se animó a algo más y creyendo que el no se daba cuenta, pasó su lengua por sus omóplatos. ¡Qué rico sabía!


	5. Inicio

_**N/A: **Este drabble va dedicada a Lídriel por ayudarme a corregirla y a LiaLerena, porque la quiero mucho _

_Disclaimer: los personajes son pura y entera creación de J.K, igual que el espacio (_

* * *

**Inicio**

Un inicio y un final. Un cambio, un nuevo mundo. Un pasado y un futuro por delante. Frente al muro ve pasar algunos momentos de su infancia, teme enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Pero lo atraviesa sin mirar atrás ni un solo momento. Ya se despidió.

Su familia siempre lo fue todo en su vida y lo seguirá siendo. Su madre, siempre cariñosa con ella, consintiéndola, apoyándola, queriéndola, demostrándole todo el tiempo que era su madre y estaba para ella. Desde el primer momento estuvo ahí,iniciándola en el camino de la vida y el amor. Su despedida fue como la de una madre y una hija. Llantos y besos. Abrazos, caricias y consejos. Un "te voy a extrañar" y un "ve, que se hace tarde". Y con voces entrecortadas, se sintieron dos "te quiero".

Luego su padre, que jamás dejó de inculcarle principios, valores, confianza en ella misma, respeto y humildad, siempre desde el afecto. Haciéndola reír seguido, con ese humor que sólo ellos entienden. Esos códigos entre padre e hija. Su padre la inició como persona. Entre bromas, pequeñas y largas charlas, algunos juegos, siempre aprendía algo con su padre. Con él compartía todo: discos, libros, secretos y el color de los ojos. De él se llevó una mirada, una sonrisa, un beso y un gran "abrazo de oso". Un "escribe cuando llegues" y un "cuídate, que te quiero de vuelta enterita". Una palmada y otra sonrisa.

Y,por último,su amiga y confidente. Su otra parte, la mitad que no podía faltar. Ella no la inició en nada, se iniciaron juntas, despacio, construyendo día a día su presente. Pero ahora, su futuro cambiaba. Ese pasado que hicieron juntas quedaba atrás, se abría en dos, separándose ellas mucho más de lo que hubieran imaginado, mucho más de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiera querido. Y con Petunia fue diferente a lo que se esperaba de dos hermanas. Ambas bajaron la cabeza y susurraron "nos vemos en las vacaciones".

Y estaba frente a lo que sería, definitivamente, la separación entre dos hermanas. No dudó antes de atravesar el muro, pero lo hizo con dolor. Ese muro abría una nueva vida, pero también abría una herida, una herida profunda. Aunque Lily sabía que eso pasaría, no lo deseaba. Pero lo sabía y no desperdició tiempo en resignarse, solamente lo aceptó.


End file.
